modusoperandifandomcom-20200213-history
Liz Larson
Career conscious Liz has the highest aspirations for herself as a journalist. After graduating from Columbia University, she quickly saw that her job at the New York Times circulation desk wasn't guiding her to the successful life in the fast lane she had intended for herself. The daughter of casino tycoon, Edward Larson, Liz never thought of herself as privileged, however, she has been sheltered and is often naive when it comes to "street sense". She grew up among the elite of Savannah, but still managed to maintain a sense of reality. She loves her Southern tradition and takes every opportunity to keep it alive in her life, even when away from home. She's level-headed and she'll energetically charge ahead despite a run of bad luck and unfortunately, no one's luck is any worse than Liz's. Liz came to Cape Marrassas with her best friends Paige and Noelle to prepare for her wedding to Tom Massick, a wealthy Riverboat Casino owner. When her fiancée Tom was murdered, Liz set about repairing her life. She met Tony through her father and he stole her heart. As events unfolded on the island of Morada, Paige's mother watched her former boss pay for a lifetime of lies and with the death of Tom Massick, the biggest mystery of all was revealed. Because the man who was to marry Liz, the man who was having an affair with Paige, the man everyone saw dead and buried, stepped out of the shadows, and life in Cape Marassas was never the same. Cape Marassas's darkest secrets were revealed. While Liz is getting closer and closer to Tony, she bought a part of a competitor's riverboat franchise with him and they became quite successful in their own right. Much to the displeasure of Edward, Tony had taken Edwards daughter and his business away from him. Liz ran into Nick, Tom's twin brother, whom she had never met, and faints, thinking she had seen Tom alive again. When she finally woke up, they talk and get it all straightened out. As Liz and Tony’s relationship started to heat up, Liz wanted out of the Riverboat and sold her share to Tony. Tony proposed to Liz and she accepted. They began to plan for their wedding, much to the displeasure of her father. Edward, wanted revenge on Tony and set the boat on fire; and made it look like arson on Tony's part. The plan worked perfectly, with only one little glitch; Tony and Liz were sleeping inside. Tony woke up in time and saved them both. Liz, emotionally drained from the past two years on Morada, ran away with Tony to marry, but with all the pressures, their marriage eventually failed. She gathered herself together and after eight years, returned to the island for a fresh start. General Biography Name: Elizabeth Melonie Larson Nickname: Liz or Lizzy Social Class: Upper Class Occupation: Journalist; The Informer Place of birth: Savannah, GA Gender: Female Age: 26 years old Height: 5' 3" Nationality: American Skin: creamy, smooth skin Eyes: Emerald Green Hair: Chestnut, waist-length often worn up, neatly Build: Average frame, with a few muscles Family: Mother, Maria, deceased. Father, Edward, Business owner, Savannah Princess Riverboat Casino. Has an older brother, Travis living in Savannah, a younger sister, Paige living in Morada. Fiancee, murdered Marital Status: Divorced. Distinguishing features: dimple Academic achievements: Gratuated from Yale with a BA in Journalism. Sorority member, Kappa Kappa Gamma Strong points: Quick witted, intelligent, friendly and easy going.Weak points: Over-trusting, naive, lacks "street sense" due to her privledged upbringing. General Personality i. Character Strengths: The ability to overcome devastating and impossible odds, a self-determination to enjoy and succeed at life, the ability to converse comfortable with everyone, the ability to read people and analyze a situation, the ability to defuse a tense situation, has an amazingly critical mind that can think through problems quickly. ii. Character Weaknesses: Frightened and anxious of very close personal relationships (with her history who wouldn't be?), successful in her own right, despite those that think her accomplishments came from her father's intervention. Likes to be heard and is quite stubborn if she feels someone is not giving her perspective consideration, a sarcastic sense of humor that almost falls into pessimistic--especially about herself and her luck. Oddly optimistic when it comes to judging others. She perfers to see the good in people. She follows the golden rule of treating others like she would like to be treated. iii. Personal attitude and demeanour: Almost all social reactions involve humor of some sort-- whether its funny to others or not. She has what some see as a strange appreciation for small things that amuse her (i.e. running through the rain, playing basketball, watching squirrels play in the park), She can handle stress very well, she actually thrives under it--an art learned in life trying to dispell the "spoiled child" stereotypes thrust on her by privledge. She gets angry over very few things, but when she gets angry, she really gets angry. Her ability to read people and situations makes her an ideal team-player, but she doesn't really know if she follows commands well, as she's never had to. Her tastes always lean toward classic, simple styles. She is friendly and has the ability to quickly make friends. On an interpersonal level she has some pretty heavy emotional walls around her. She's easy to be friends with, but it’s hard to get close to her on a romantic level. If once she lets you in however and you become a close, she is fiercly loyal and passionate. Overall, although her life has been one of privledge, she is a stable and thriving person who is looking for her meaning in life. Category:Tourists